Japón es a bebé como Inglaterra es a niñera
by Endless-TheLostStar
Summary: ¿Habrá alguien más aparte de Inglaterra capaz de usar magia?, ¿Cualquiera puede ser niñera? y... ¿Habrá mejor niñera que el Sr. Inglaterra? Tal vez, si tal vez no... Veamos que sucede cuando Inglaterra deja a Japón hacer magia y todo sale... ¿bien?
1. Chapter 1

Hola~ Vaya, a pasado taaanto tiempo desde que me paso por aquí en fin, las asesorías por fin terminaron soy tan feliz... En fin, aquí le yo regresando a la escritura x3

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y su personajes **NO** me pertenecen son **de Himaruya Hidekaz.** Lo único que me pertenece es la trama/ historia, bla bla bla.

**Nota:** Amateurs = Principiantes

* * *

Japón es a bebé como Inglaterra es a niñera

Niñera es a bebé como Inglaterra es a Japón.

* * *

-¡Oh! Así que, esta es una varita mágica de verdad. Es muy bonita, brilla bastante- dice Japón asombrado al ver la brillante varita entre sus manos.

-Si, n-no es nada, la lustro cuando puedo, solo de... vez en cuando- dice en modestia el Sr. Limpiomivaritatodaslasnoches mejor conocido como Inglaterra.

-Entonces... ¿Solo hay que agitarla y ya?- pregunta meneando la varita dulcemente.

-Algo así, primero dices algún hechizo luego la meneas y sale la magia. Eso es todo- le contesta.

-Y... ¿Cualquiera podría hacer magia?.

-Hmmm... no "cualquiera", supongo que si... nunca lo he intentado.

-E-entonces yo, podría... ¿intentar?- pregunta tímidamente.

-Si, no veo por que no... aun que no creo que suceda algo sinceramente...

-¿¡De verdad?! ¡Gracias Inglaterra! Veamos...

-Creo y necesitas un hechizo primero, ven estan por acá.

-Si- asiente con la cabeza mientras lo sigue dentro de la bella casa del inglés.

Al bajar por las escaleras llegan al sótano frío y oscuro de la casa de Inglaterra. Al llegar a una vieja, pero resistente, puerta de madera Inglaterra le pide a Japón que pase primero al abrirla, ambos pasan a un sótano grande muy grande, vacío con varios libreros pegados a las interminables paredes y una mesa no muy grande de madera al fondo.

Japón observa atónito lo enorme que es el sótano mientras Inglaterra va a uno de los libreros y saca un libro de color verde, lomo decorado con escarcha dorada que parecía oro y "Amateurs*" por titulo en letras brillantes.

-Toma, todos los hechizos en este libro son de un nivel muy bajo de dificultad. Escoge el que gustes.

-Si, gracias- Japón toma el libro y se va directo al índice, cuando encuentra lo que quiere va a enseguida a la pagina indicada. Camina hasta la mesa para poner el libro. El timbre de la puerta suena.

-¿Uh? ¿Quién podrá ser?.

-Oh, por favor vaya y atienda a la puerta. Termino el hechizo y me marcho no quiero ser una molestia. Gracias por todo Inglaterra.

-¿Seguro? Podr...ias quedarte si quiere-es-dice de manera sumisa. Suena una y otra vez el timbre de la puerta. "Creo que ya se quien es..." piensa Inglaterra, al mismo tiempo que sale del sótano en dirección al recibidor.

Japón por su parte lee el hechizo una vez listo para decirlo. "Hechizo para rejuvenecer".

Comienza a recitar palabras extrañas que ni el conoce, termina y agita la varita de manera circular rodeándose a si mismo, se sorprende al grado de asustarse cuando ve que sale magia de la varita. El brillo es enceguecedor. ¿Habrá funcionado el hechizo?

* * *

**Nota:** Perdon cualquier falta de horrografia que se me haya escapado, aun estoy teniendo dificultades técnicas con fanfiction TTuTT

Esto, obvio, sera de varios capítulos. ¿Cuantos? Sepa~

¡Gracias por leer! Amo-doro los reviwes, así que no olvides dejar uno dandome tu opinion ;3 Se aceptan obvio concejos, critica constructiva, etc.


	2. Japón es a bebé

Ay Dios mio despues de tanto, perdon por cualquier falta ortográfica, y ya saben hetalia no es meio es de himarua hidekaz, este fanfic es solo confines de diversion y entretenimiento bla, bla ya saben lo de siempre :-)

* * *

Japón es a bebé...

-Solo era Estados Unidos en la puerta y dime Japón... ¿Funciono el...eh?

Japón ya no estaba en la habitación. Era como si hubiera desaparecido por arte de magia irónicamente.

-¿Japón?- silencio absoluto. Pregunta otra vez y la misma respuesta. - Bueno... tal vez ese fue su hechizo, irse a casa y alejarse de "el borracho pirata desquiciado que habla con la nada, mal educado, bla, bla, bla"- se culpa. Japón fue uno de sus primeros amigos, lo quería demasiado pero, era muy reservado y serio ¿como podría ser amigo de alguien como... él? Bueno, aun así, Japón tenia la amabilidad de ir a visitarlo de ves en cuando, para que eso sucediera no le caiga tan mal a pesar de todas sus manías. Continua pensando, se acerca a la mesa para recoger el libro de hechizos. Al dejarlo en su lugar y volver la vista a la mesa se percata de algo. -... ¿Y mi varita?

La buscó por todo el sótano y no la encontró ¿se la habría llevado Japón? No, el no seria capaz. Siguió buscando en lo que restaba del día pero no encontró nada...

Entra, cansado de buscar, en su habitación ni siquiera molestándose en encender la luz; se sienta en su suave cama, ya sin la pesada chaqueta de su uniforme se afloja la corbata y desabrocha los botones.

-¿Donde podrá estar? Si no la encuentro estaré en serios problemas...- dice mientras siente una pesadez en sus hombros seguramente las hadas le jalarán del pelo y le dirán lo descuidado que fue como castigo, tal vez Flying Mint Bunny le de una que otra mordidita por tal tontería de perder algo tan importante incluso Unicorn le castigaría ya lo podía sentir.

Se levanta de la cama y cambia ropa por pijamas, se vuelve a sentar. Levanta la sabana mas delgada para meterse debajo de ella buscando descansar de todo pero nota un pequeño bulto. Escucha un ruidito que solo el conoce y que solo su amigo Flying Mint Bunny puede hacer.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta entre una delicada risa para poner cara de espanto al notar que en efecto era el Flying Mint Bunny quien tenia compañía.

-¿¡P...pero que... cómo?!

Un pequeño -bastante la verdad- bebé gordito de cabellos color negro, vestido con un mameluco blanco y un babero yace en la cama de Inglaterra.

-¡Flying Mint Bunny! ¡¿De donde lo sacaste y porque lo trajiste aquí?! ... ¿Cómo que ya estaba aquí? Pero... mio no es, y yo no lo traje conmigo.

Carga al bebé con delicadeza para no despertarlo aunque fue en vano ya que este se puso tieso y despertó cuando Inglaterra lo separo de la cama. Lo pone frente a frente, observa su cara. Esos ojos...

Lee el babero que dice en japones "Japón" y la bandera de dicho país debajo. Casi deja caer a Japón a la cama del susto.

-¿Japón...?- pregunta, el bebé aleja su atención de Flying Mint Bunny para centrarse en Inglaterra.

-¿¡Qué hiciste?!- pregunta y grita al mismo tiempo. Japón solo lo mira extrañado ya que no entiende al inglés en estos momentos histérico.

Ya más tranquilo después de casi arrancarse los pelos se sienta en la cama y sienta a Japón en su regazo.

-Japón...- el bebé voltea al escuchar la voz del inglés nuevamente; mirándolo con esos enormes pozos cafés llenos de inocencia. Indudablemente es él. Aww, se ve tan lindo de ese tamañito, con esas ropitas, esa dulce cara regordeta cachetona, todo es demasiado adorable.

-Creo que...- se le escapa un bostezo entre palabras. -Podemos esperar hasta mañana- dice mientras se acurruca en su cama y acuesta a Japón a un lado, nota algo en la cama, lo toma entre sus manos, es su varita partida en dos trozos con las puntas de la estrella rotas.

"L-la encontré..." llora entre sus pensamientos, preferiría que siguiera perdida a rota entre sus manos.

-... oh, tal vez pasado, pasado mañana- retira los trozos de la cama y los guarda en el cajón de su mesita de noche. Se queda dormido junto con Japón.

* * *

Gracias por leer recuerden que amodoro los reviews asi que 3


End file.
